mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 380: Nuthead
"Nuthead" was originally released on November 13, 2017. Description So, Justin met Jimmy Buffett. And yet, somehow, that is not the thing we end up spending the most time talking about this episode. No, instead, we create a horror movie franchise that's going to really push our brand into the NEXT LEVEL. Suggested talking points: Justin's Very Good Day, The Next Level, Celebrity Heaven, Infinite Pizza Engine, Claiming Planets, A New and Profitable Horror Franchise Outline 11:36 - The brothers have a false start on question one. 12:05 - How do I take it to the next level? 17:34 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user JK Simmons, who asks: Can celebrities and normal people have their own separate heavens when they die? Let me put it to y'all this way. Celebrities are DIFFERENT PEOPLE, no matter how human beings they become while being in the spotlight with millions and millions of people watching them from ALL OVER THE WORLD, they cannot do what REAL normal people do in their everyday life. When we are normal people, we live in a normal life without having paparazzi and the media following us around anywhere we go. When we are normal people, we live our lives ANONYMOUSLY, not publicly. Even without seeing millions of pictures of yourself all over the web and without seeing yourself on Wikipedia, blogs, videos, posters, newspapers, websites and all of the above. Not to mention your full name and date of birth being shown to the WHOLE entire world, where people that know your real full information and personal life. Do you agree? 23:31 - I have a favorite pizza place that I go to once a week. With every pizza you order, they give you a coupon. Bring back twelve coupons and you get a free pizza. I collected all these coupons, then went in on my birthday for the freezza. When the cashier told me the price, I handed him the coupons, and he said "Oh, okay, you have enough of them." He wasn't annoyed or anything; he just didn't show any emotion at all, and it really kind of ruined the mood - I was psyched about this free pizza. I know customer service is difficult and annoying and all, but I think the cashier should have to act excited when people bring in 12 coupons to not ruin the special moment. What do you think, brothers? - Apprehensive in Appleton 32:51 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Naturebox. Personal message for Rosemary Travail. Personal message for Bevin. Advertisement for Switchblade Sisters. 39:06 - Y - Sent in by Jace Parker, from Yahoo Answers user Yazen, who asks: What if we can breath in space but the government tells us we can't so we don't try to escape? 42:30 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Cassandra (now Anita), who asks: Nightmare about a nuthead...? Since a few days ago, I keep having this nightmare about seeing a nuthead everywhere. It's just a man dressed in casual clothes with a giant nut as a head, I can't explain what nut it is in shape but I would say a walnut...in the dream I would see him appear to me like a ghost through house windows from the inside, on the ending of a road not too far, street corners, library fire exit and other creepy places, he would disappear two seconds after I spot him, other people won't spot him. It's kinda like those horror movie scenes when they see a ghost of a loved one or a deceased person from a haunted home and only one or two people see it but others don't. I get very scared, and I start saying short prayers feeling that I haven't seen anything like this in my life. The dream is very continuous and does this mean I need deliverance? He doesn't have eyes, mouth, nose, ears etc. but I can sense he's looking at me or just in my presence before I spot him and disappear. What do you think can happen next in the dream? I'm not having any mental problems or disturbances, I'm not sleep deprived. 59:10 - Housekeeping 62:06 - FY - Sent in by a ton of people, from Yahoo Answers user Malcolm, who asks: Is every Greg blood related? I can't find any information? Category:Episodes